Timeless
by annaliesegrace
Summary: A series of one shots based on word of the day. Pairings vary depending on chapter but primarily Ichabbie. Chapter 4: Renascent (adj): being reborn. The final tribulation is over, they (probably) won...what happens after.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Timeless

Author: Annaliesegrace

Vicissitude (n): a change or variation occurring in the course of something

Paring: Ichabod/Abbie

AN: I decided to start a word of the day fic for Sleepy Hollow because…why not! There wont be a new chapter each day but I'll try to update at least once a week. They wont be connected, all are independent one shots. Pairing will vary – mostly Abbie/Ichabod but some Joe/Jenny will slip in for sure, I'll put the pairing right at the top.

* * *

They had been so close, he had _seen_ her in that terribly, lonely place while astral projecting. Though they hadn't been able to speak to each other in that moment it was if a weight had been lifted from him. His Abbie was alive and somewhat well and now she knew they were looking for her. It had energized his efforts, rewarded his faith that she was out there. Jenny had picked up on his enthusiasm and worked by his side relentlessly to figure out how to get her back to them.

It took a week to sort it all out, every minute of which had been pure torture for him, Jenny and even Joe – and for Abbie he had to imagine.

So now they stood in the masonic temple in a circle, Sophie included, each holding one item of Abbie and a bizarre Egyptian symbol painted on the floor. Crane wasn't even 100% sure it would work but after being able to see where she was being held he focused on Egyptian lore and incantations. Buried in a book deep in the archives he'd found, hopefully, what they needed.

On Crane's nod they all began reciting the incantation they'd memorized, focusing their thoughts on Abbie and picturing her with them.

For several moments he closed his eyes tightly until Jenny's breathless "Abbie" had Crane snapping them open to see Abbie flickering to life in front of them.

"Don't stop!" he commanded and they all continued, repeating the words louder and louder each time and with every passing minute Abbie's form became more real and solid.

"Crane…" her voice was weak but there and so, so sweet.

For a second he stopped and she faded just slightly.

"Almost there," he said, this time keeping his eyes open and watching. When his chest suddenly tightened and he felt all the energy drain from him somehow he knew that they had her back for good and stopped again, relieved when her form on the floor remained without so much as a flicker. Then whispered, "Abbie".

For a moment they all froze, unsure if this was real, if they had actually succeeded. Then Crane was on his knees, scrambling toward her even as Jenny moved toward her as well.

"Abbie!" he cried and pulled her desperately into his arms, unwilling to let go for even a moment. It had been a long seven weeks without her and he wasn't sure he would ever really let go of her again.

Then Jenny was squatting on the other side of her sister, hands running up and down Abbie's arms. Joe and Sophie stood several steps behind, watching – Joe's expression one of relief, Sophie's more confusion mixed with awe.

As soon as he had wrapped his arms around her, Abbie had curled into his arms, fingers digging into the material of his shirt even as her eyes darted around the room in near panic. He swore he heard his name pass her lips.

When they landed on her sister, Abbie relaxed and whispered "Jenny".

"Abbie…oh, Abbie," Jenny cried and hugged her despite Crane's arms still wrapped around his partner.

Again her eyes darted around, almost suspicious. "Is this real?" she asked in a wavering voice.

"Oh, very much," Crane replied and Jenny pulled away, leaving Abbie safely ensconced in Crane's arms.

The suspicion didn't leave her eyes even as she caught glimpses of Joe and Sophie, if anything the other people seemed to confuse her.

Then slowly one hand came up and she formed a tight fist, pointing it at Crane. A large smile graced his face and he returned the gesture, completing the fist bump with an open hand and quiet "pow".

And any misgiving left her expression as she released Crane, all but launching herself at Jenny, who pulled the woman into a long hug. "Oh, Abbie," she whispered into her sisters hair, both women had tears flowing freely down their faces.

By then Joe had crouched behind Jenny, one hand on her back providing support, the other clapped onto Abbie's shoulder.

"Welcome back," he said firmly and smiled widely, which she returned in kind.

"How…" Abbie started as she pulled away from Jenny.

"I think that is a discussion for another day lieutenant," Crane replied. "Right now I expect you need rest and food."

"Oh, food," she sighed happily. "I would love that."

"I propose we adjourn at your home, Lieutenant."

"Yes, please," she said and allowed Crane to help her stand, leaning on his much taller frame. She hadn't actually done anything but was exhausted nonetheless.

That was the moment her eyes landed on Sophie and she glanced up at Crane for guidance.

"Umm…Agent Foster has been…most helpful in the efforts to return you. Without her help I doubt we would have gotten this far." It was the truth; it was her insistence that the markings he had seen "over there" were Egyptian that set them in the right direction.

Abbie nodded. "Then thank you, Agent."

Sophie gave the other woman a half smile. "You're welcome."

"Come then," Crane instructed. "Let all of us continue this in a more comfortable environment." The "all of us" was clearly directed at Sophie and the woman nodded in acceptance.

As Jenny appeared to her other side, Abbie would have sworn she saw Joe's hand ghost over her sister's lower back, squeezing her hip a little too intimately. But she was far too damn tired to sort it out and filed the tidbit away for later.

"Joe's going to stop and grab food," Jenny stated.

"I'll go with," Sophie replied and looked at Joe. "If that's ok."

"Appreciate it," he said and turned toward Jenny. "See you in twenty."

It was both a command and confirmation born of something that had happened while she was gone. Jenny nodded.

She had missed a lot apparently.

"Are you up to walking to the car?" Crane asked and she bristled slightly.

"I'm not an invalid, Crane." But when she tried to move independently wobbled significantly, causing Crane and Jenny to reach out and steady her. "Though I might need some help," she amended.

Jenny and Crane shared a smile over her head; she was back.

* * *

The food was consumed quickly by all; the stress over the last few days had left even the earth-bound members of the team ravenous.

Abbie was curled up into the corner of the couch, a blanket slung over her legs, Crane next to her and Jenny beside him on the floor. Joe and Sophie were across the large coffee table in separate chairs.

Crane and Jenny seemed unwilling to leave Abbie's side for even a second so Sophie had cleaned up the takeout containers, bidding goodbye after she was done.

"Glad you have you back, Mills," she said while slipping on her coat. "I can buy you 24 hours to come up with a story but then Danny's going to need to know you're…" The agent struggled a second with the right word. Alive? Returned to the right dimension? "…back."

"Thank you," Abbie said, truly grateful.

Several minutes of silence ensued, the remaining team member's content to simply be together, something they hadn't been able to do in a long time. Besides, it felt far too early to start grilling Abbie about what had happened.

At some point Jenny moved across the floor just enough to be able to grasp her sister's hand – a confirmation of sorts that she was finally with them and this wasn't all a dream.

"I hate to be that guy, but I am seriously exhausted," Abbie finally said.

"Well, I'll take that as my cue," Joe said with a smile and stood, looking pointedly at Jenny. "I'll see you guys tomorrow."

"Ok," she said and stood, following him to the door with the pretense of locking it behind him. As they stood out of eyesight of Abbie or Crane she placed one hand on his chest and whispered, "She's back, Joe."

"I know," he smiled back. "Look, I'm on shift tomorrow starting at 3 so I'll come by before ok? But…call me in the morning, let me know how she is."

"Will do."

"Night Jenny," he said and pressed his forehead to hers.

"Night, Joe."

After he left she did lock the door and then checked the rest of the first floor entry points – old habits died hard.

By the time she circled back around to the living room both Abbie and Crane had started to doze off, Crane leaning into his partner. Jenny smiled, it had become obvious that Crane's feelings toward Abbie extended far past merely partners. They all knew it, she just wondered when the two of them would realize it.

For half a second she debated leaving them where they were but Abbie had just returned from another dimension and deserved to sleep in her own bed. So she leaned over the pair, carefully shaking them both.

"Hey, hey…guys."

It took several more good shoves before they woke, mumbling in annoyance.

"Off to bed with both of you, c'mon now."

Crane moved first, getting off the couch and holding out a hand to Abbie, who gratefully took it to pull herself up to standing.

Carefully they moved upstairs and Jenny followed Abbie into her room, assisting her in getting off the grimy clothes she had been wearing for weeks.

"Wanna shower?" Jenny asked.

Abbie considered it a moment but in the end the exhaustion won out. "I'll just wash up real quick and take a long, hot shower in the morning."

Jenny nodded and waited in Abbie's room for her return. Once her sister was tucked into the bed, Jenny leaned down and kissed her on the forehead.

"Night, Abs. I love you."

"Night, Jenny. Love you too."

As Jenny stood Abbie's hand popped out from under the blankets and grabbed her wrist. "Thank you, for getting me back."

"Every time Abbie. Every damn time. Now get some sleep."

"Can you send Crane in?"

"Only if you promise to sleep after."

"Promise."

"All right, I'll be on the couch if you need me."

* * *

Less than five minutes later the prim knocking of Crane announced his arrival.

"Come in, Crane," she mumbled, nearly back to sleep.

"Miss Jenny said you wished to speak to me."

Abbie twisted under the covers and looked at him before indicating for him to sit on the bed next to her. He looked distinctly nervous but did as requested, sitting equally primly on the edge of the bed by her hip.

"Crane, I…I cannot thank you enough. What you did…"

"We need you Abbie. You are that which binds our team, we would be lost without you." He paused and looked at her. "That is...not accurate. I would be lost without you. I _was_ lost without you…these last weeks have been trying and…" Again he paused and let out an annoyed breath. "I am not expressing myself well."

Her hand covered his. "It's ok, I understand."

"I am most grateful that you do."

A sudden anxiety covered her face. "I wanted to ask a rather big favor."

"Anything."

"Stay with me tonight. I don't want to be alone right now; I've been alone more than enough lately."

"Abbie I do not know…would you like me to call Miss Jenny?"

"No, I don't need Jenny right now. I need you."

In the end it was the plaintive look on her face that made the decision, she looked lost and a little desperate. "Of course," he replied.

When he stood Abbie scooted back in the bed and pulled the covers back just enough for him to crawl in next to her. Initially he kept his distance, lying ramrod straight on his back next to her.

Abbie smiled to herself, typical Crane, but it was exactly what she needed. His presence but nothing more, so she reached out a small hand and twined it with his.

For the moment she was safe, warm and near the people she loved.

FIN


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Parapraxis (n): a slip of the tongue or pen, forgetfulness, misplacement of objects or other error thought to reveal unconscious wishes or attitudes

Pairing: Abbie/Ichabod

Reviews are love...I would greatly appreciate them so I know y'all are enjoying!

* * *

It was gone…just gone - and Abbie was perplexed and a little frantic. Her favorite black long sleeved shirt – the one with the thumb holes - was missing. It was hard to think back that far, a year for her if only weeks for everyone else, but she was sure she'd worn it a few days before walking into that tree.

Upon her return Crane had sheepishly admitted to doing all of her laundry – unmentionables included – and indeed her laundry hamper was empty and everything he'd washed put away in their proper place. But the shirt was not hanging in its usual spot in the closet, or in any of her drawers, or even in the hamper in her closet and a thorough check of the laundry room didn't turn up the missing shirt either.

Standing in the kitchen she frowned deeply, the missing shirt was bothering her far more than it probably should have but it was yet another reminder that she had been gone and life had happened even without her. It was irrational and trivial and yet she was nearly brought to tears over a missing shirt.

"Lieutenant?" His voice cut through her distress and Abbie snapped her head up to find him standing by the breakfast bar, staring at her with a concerned expression. "Is everything all right?"

Schooling her expression back to something more neutral she shrugged. "I seem to be missing my favorite black long-sleeved shirt."

And he blanched.

"Crane?"

"I…I had forgotten all about it," he mumbled at the books he was holding.

"No biggie Crane, I can wash it."

"No…it's…" The books dropped onto the counter and he turned, heading upstairs.

She followed, unsure exactly what was going on. But when he opened his own closet doors and pulled out the missing shirt it became crystal clear what had happened.

"I…I found it at the bottom of your hamper after I had already completed the laundry." He looked at the shirt with an intense expression of sadness, then up at her. "I missed you so very much, Abbie. More than I was capable of admitting to myself. More than I thought physically possible. I never meant to…" Then finally…forlornly, "It still smelled like you. I did not have the heart to wash it."

"Oh, Crane," she sighed and sat at the edge of the bed.

"It was inappropriate and a violation of-"

"It's ok."

He frowned and set the shirt down on the bed. "It is most certainly _not_ ok. And in the excitement of your coming back to me I had forgotten to return it."

"Crane…I spent hours on end talking to you while I was over there. Hours. If I'd had something tangible to hold onto to keep the connection more real I would have." She reached out and wrapped her fingers around his wrist, pulling him down to sit next to her. "I'm not going to get upset over a shirt you held onto. And don't pull any of that seventeen hundreds propriety crap on me."

"At first my intent was to simply give it to Miss Jenny to wash with her similar items – you will be happy to know your laundry lessons were not wasted. But I seemed to forget it every time I knew we would cross paths and it did not seem worth the effort to drive it over to her home. Eventually I simply hung it up in my closet, with my things. It made me feel…closer to you."

As he had been talking, Crane's hand had rotated palm up and now Abbie's fingers moved and laced with his so they were gripping onto each other.

"I get it Crane," she laughed a little. "And it _is_ ok."

Suddenly he looked nervous and his hand gripped hers a little harder. "During your absence I was…lost, confused; a shell of myself really. I was desperate to bring you back to me, ignoring everything but what was strictly necessary; because for me time became much like it was for you, it had no real end or beginning, and had no meaning because you were not here to share it with me."

Abbie stared at him a moment, unsure what to say to that, so instead she raised her other hand and ran her fingertips along his jawline, his beard tickling at her fingers. After tracing to his chin, she pressed her palm against his cheek, eyes locked on his.

"You are something else Crane," she mumbled and leaned forward just slightly, telegraphing her intent in order to give him time to back away.

He remained steadfast and she kissed him delicately on the lips, it was slightly more than a brush but had him sucking in a deep, surprised breath.

"Oh," he whispered when she pulled back and looked up at him. "That was…nice."

One eyebrow rose at him in amusement. "Nice?"

"I mean…" he started but instead of finishing the sentence leaned down and kissed her back, this time longer and with more intensity. She responded in kind, wrapping her arms around his neck and holding him resolutely in place.

After several minutes of breathless kisses, Abbie pulled away and smiled. "I love you, too, Crane."

"Now what?" he asked, face flushed.

"Now...breakfast," she replied and stood, pulling him with her. "You buy. The early burr special."

"It would be my pleasure."

END


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2a: Parapraxis (n): a slip of the tongue or pen, forgetfulness, misplacement of objects or other error thought to reveal unconscious wishes or attitudes

Same word but this time a super short Joe/Jenny. Originally I had this as a coda to chapter 2 but I decided to let it have its own chapter so it didnt detract from the Ichabbie one.

* * *

Jenny tossed the last bit of laundry from the hamper into a bag and sighed, why was this bag so damn heavy all of a sudden?

 _Oh...OH…_ she thought as the realization hit her like a semi.

Joe's dirty clothes were now mixed with hers and he had put a couple extra sets of uniforms and casual clothes in some drawers under the bed. Spinning her head around the small space she realized little bits of Joe was everywhere – his EMT course book open on the coffee table, his favorite beer in the fridge, his soap in the bathroom, his extra boots and work bag by the front door.

When was the last time he had spent any real time at his own apartment?

She couldn't remember.

"Joe!" she yelled out the open door. He had his head under the hood of her truck, trying to locate the source of a clunking noise that had started last week. Immediately he yelled back, "Yeah?"

"C'mere!" she was in a near panic and it must have come through in her tone because he was in the trailer and by her side in record time.

"What's wrong?" he asked and looked around, clearly prepared for some kind of attack.

Nothing….nothing was _wrong_ , she realized except somehow without either of them realizing it he had moved in with her. And now she felt ashamed of herself for panicking.

"Sorry, nothing's wrong…exactly."

"And you yelled for me….why?"

"I just…when was the last time you stayed the night at your apartment?"

A strange expression crossed his face and he frowned. "Right before Abbie came back, I think."

"Your laundry is mixed with mine."

"Yeah…" he said slowly, realization dawning. "Oh…" Then he turned to her. "Is this a problem?"

The response was immediate. "No, I want you here."

"Good, cause I want to be here."

"Ok…" she breathed.

"Did we just move in together after moving in together?"

"I think we did."

Joe shrugged and leaned down, kissing her thoroughly. "One day we might do things in the right order," he said after pulling away.

"Eh, what's the fun in that?" she asked with a grin.

Joe laughed. "Wanna help with the truck, I think I got it."

"Yep," she replied and dropped the laundry bag, following him outside. "But if you're staying you're doing the laundry too."

END


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Renascent

Pairing: Ichabbie.

AN: At the end this time. You'll see why. I almost want to apologize for this but I wont so….sorry, not sorry. *grin*

* * *

Renascent (adj): being reborn

 _This isn't right._

It's the first thought that runs through Abbie's head as she wakes up on a hard floor. They'd survived the final tribulation, put down the devil himself and here she was, in the archives. Again.

But these archives were not the ones she remembered, everything was covered in a thick layer of dust, with sheets over the sparse furniture, it smelled musty from disuse which didn't make sense – they had just been in this room yesterday, planning.

"Crane!" she called out while picking herself up and looked around desperately for him.

 _Please don't let me be here alone, please, please, please._

"Lieutenant?" His voice called out from the other side of the room, near the bookshelves.

"Crane!" she cried out and ran to him, finding her partner prone on the floor, looking as confused as she felt. Her hands ghosted over his body to confirm he wasn't injured.

He wasn't.

But he had been, badly. A ghoul had gotten ahold him, scarring his face badly only three months ago – Abbie had been sure she'd lost him that day. And now, now there was nothing, the skin unmarred, smooth as it had been before the incident. One of her hands reached out and hovered over his cheek, confused.

 _How was this possible?_

Desperately she grabbed at the hem of her shirt, pulling it up to expose her abdomen where there should have been a long, thick scar. It was also missing, the skin equally smooth.

"Abbie?" Crane's voice tremored slightly. "Your scar…"

"You should see your face," she said with a nervous laugh and stood, spinning around until she spotted what she needed and grabbed his hand, pulling him off the floor and toward it.

Swiftly, and in a whirlwind of dust, she pulled the fabric off the full sized mirror and indicated for him to look.

Astonished, he touched his face. "Abbie…what-what is going on?"

"I don't…we won, right?"

"Yes, I believe we did."

"Could this be-"

"Heaven?" he asked in awe and she nodded.

"I mean," Abbie started and laughed a little. "It's not my idea of heaven but maybe God's got a sense of humor."

"This is not heaven, witnesses." The voice was disembodied but familiar and they spun in tandem toward the door, more than a little surprised to find Pandora standing there, looking serene as always.

"Pandora…" Abbie whispered, a feeling of dread settling in her gut, while the immortal had eventually come to their side against the Hidden One, it had been many years since they had seen her. "Then this is-"

"The archives, as you called it. Yes."

"On mortal earth?" Crane felt compelled to clarify.

If it was possible, Pandora looked exasperated. "Yes, on mortal earth."

"Are the tribulations over? Have we…won?" Crane asked after a moment of silence.

"You have indeed, witness. The apocalypse has been averted for the time being."

Abbie still frowned deeply – something still wasn't adding up and she looked to Crane. "We need to find Jenny and Joe."

It was Pandora who answered. "That will not be possible."

 _No, please no._ "Why not?" she asked, unable to keep the tremor of fear out of her voice.

"Where is my sister!?" Abbie all but screamed.

"Your sister has not yet been born."

It was a simple, yet all-encompassing statement that put all the pieces together in Crane's mind.

"What year is this?" he asked.

"Nineteen hundred and eighty three."

Abbie stumbled back slightly, tears springing to her eyes, stopped only by Crane's arm darting out to keep her from bumping a table. "Nineteen eighty three…why?"

The other woman stepped toward them. "It is an unusual circumstance you find yourselves in."

"The witnesses are supposed to die in the final battle," Crane whispered then looked at Pandora. "Why are we not dead?"

"Because your deaths would create…a paradox."

"What paradox?" Abbie asked, shaking, only just barely holding back tears. Crane's hand found hers and held on tight. _Jenny…her sister._

Pandora approached them, hand extended toward Abbie. "Because if she is not born then she cannot assist you defeat the enemy and continue the bloodline." Then her hand landed gently on Abbie's midsection. "So you have been sent back to do what has always been done."

Crane's hand gripped hers tighter and Abbie sputtered out, "I'm pregnant?"

"You are indeed, witness."

For a split second Abbie saw a real, genuine smile crack the ancient's face as her hand fell away.

"A girl…" Abbie muttered and then suddenly everything clicked into place and she looked to Crane, stricken.

Crane realized what she had only a split second later. "Sophie."

"Oh my God," Abbie whispered. "Our daughter was right in front of us the whole damn time."

The she whirled on Pandora. "How didn't she realize who we were? Why didn't we know…"

But it was Crane that answered. "We did not know because it had not happened to us. How she did not realize it was us however…"

"Is my doing," Pandora said almost sadly. "You will have twelve years with her before you will be called home. At that time I will…alter her memories such that she believes creatures and demons are possible. And while I do that…" She looked down a moment, unsure before taking a deep breath and staring Abbie in the eye. "She will remember her parents but they will not look like you. It is the only way."

It was so much to take in, almost too much and Abbie stumbled back slightly, grabbing the table nearest her for purchase even as Crane's hand kept her tethered to him.

"Twelve years…that's all." Desperate she looked at their former enemy. "Did she survive? And Jenny? Joe?" Daniel Reynolds had been lost two years before the final battle.

Nodding Pandora placed her fingers on Abbie's temple and suddenly she saw Sophie, Jenny and Joe in the woods she had just been in, dusting off, Jenny screaming their names at the top of her lungs before realizing they weren't there and falling into Joe's arms, crying softly. The picture changed to a courthouse, Jenny and Joe standing before the magistrate saying vows, Sophie with them, smiling widely. The slate changed again and this time it was Sophie wearing white, standing in a church though, saying I do to her new husband; Sophie pregnant with the first of what would be three children, the youngest a girl named Abbie. Then, finally, Christmas at Sophie's home, Jenny reading the children _(her niece and nephews)_ The Night Before Christmas while Joe sat nearby grinning at her (they never had any children themselves) – a family without realizing their true connection.

As quickly as it started the vision stopped and Abbie made a noise of disappointment.

Pandora's hand, once again, fell. "They will all live natural, full lives. Secured by your sacrifice. And one day, your descendants will be called on again."

"It is all…very hard to process." Crane said a little too quietly and now it was Abbie's turn to squeeze his hand.

"My job has been completed, witnesses. I thank you for all you have done and will do." Then she looked at Crane. "I trust you understand the implications of…this situation."

"I do," he said solemnly.

In a whirl of blue energy, she disappeared, leaving them alone to stare at each other and process what was happening.

"What implications?" Abbie asked.

"We…we cannot interfere with the timeline, even a small, seemingly inconsequential interaction may have dire timeline changing consequences and undo all we have accomplished. You cannot have any contact with Miss Jenny or Master Corbin."

"Oh, Corbin's…he's alive Crane," she whispered and again, tears sprung in her eyes. Her mentor, her friend, and the only real father figure she'd ever had. "August Corbin is alive."

"And yet…" he whispered back and pulled her into his body, wrapping his arms around her.

It hurt her soul, but Abbie already knew – they had to keep their distance from the people they loved in order to make sure nothing changed. She and Jenny would live the lives they always had. August Corbin would die by the Horseman's hand in thirty years.

"You are…with child," he said suddenly, easing her out of the melancholy she had started to fall into, a grin appearing on his face as he pulled back from her.

"Apparently I am," she replied with a wide smile.

"An unexpected but welcome surprise."

"Not that unexpected," she laughed back and he nodded in agreement, leaning down and kissing her soundly.

"Well," he said and looked around. "The good news is I am very adept at adjusting to new surroundings. The bad news is we are quite literally starting from nothing. New names will be required so that we do not tip off our future selves if we appear in any records.

"Foster…" Abbie said absently. "There are Foster's on my mother's side so seeing the name wouldn't necessarily tip anyone off."

"And it _is_ Sophie's surname."

"I guess we are already doing what has been done," Abbie said, mimicking Pandora.

"Yes, we are."

"We also know what to name her." Abbie unconsciously looked down at her belly.

"Yes, we do."

She looked up at him. "I love you."

"I love you as well, Lieutenant. We should also consider moving away from Sleepy Hollow, too much temptation and potential to cause…chaos. However, unintentional."

For some reason that pained her more than anything, Sleepy Hollow was _home_. But she also understood his reasoning.

Squaring her shoulders, she looked at him. "Well, we are going to need money. For transportation, lodging, new identities, food. I'm starving."

Crane looked around. "Well, we happen to be surrounded by artifacts that would fetch money in the right hands."

"I like your thinking," she said and they started searching the room, piling what they thought had value onto a table. Thirty, dust covered minutes later, looking down at what they had found, Abbie laughed loudly. "I just realized that Jenny is going to steal most of this stuff back for us later."

Crane frowned then realized she was right and grinned as well. "Well, I know she enjoyed doing it."

Satisfied with their haul, Crane found a small messenger bag in the corner and carefully placed the items in it before slinging it across his chest. "Now to find somewhere to…hawk these items."

"I've got some ideas," Abbie said.

Holding hands, they stood to the inside of the doors that lead to the outside world. "It is just you and I now, Lieutenant."

"Not for long," Abbie replied with a grin.

"Of course… just the three of us then." He nodded at the door. "Shall we?"

"We shall," she replied and they stepped forward in tandem, opening and walking out the doors into a whole new world.

END

* * *

So the theory that Sophie is an Ichabbie baby has been all over my Tumblr and while I don't think it makes sense (she's a Latina for one thing), when I saw the word of the day a couple days back this idea simply wouldn't leave me. So I realized that people online were time-travelling the wrong person - it makes more sense (if this entire idea can even makes sense) if Ichabbie time travel and then...magic. I hope you enjoy it anyway...and please review on the way out, they are truly motivating.


End file.
